


Playing With The Spymaster

by Emilia3546



Series: Nesta's fantasies [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Dom Azriel (ACoTaR), Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Double Penetration, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Cassian (ACoTaR), Submissive Nesta Archeron, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Sequel to Yours.Azriel once again joins Nesta and Cassian, stepping into a much more dominant role than before, with both of them.
Relationships: Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR), Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nesta's fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Playing With The Spymaster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so going to hell for this one, but here we go anyway, enjoy!
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments.

Nesta could hardly move, with her hands cuffed behind her back, attached to her feet with a short chain, forcing her shoulders back and her chest up. She shifted on her knees, trying to find some sort of friction with the bed, but failed. She wriggled again and coughed as the chain between her hands and the collar around her throat forced the collar back and cut off her airway momentarily. She stared straight at the door, unable to look up or down without tightening the collar, she was stuck waiting for whenever the males deigned to show up. She silently cursed her mate, he was probably enjoying the thought of her waiting for him, getting wetter and more desperate by the second.

The door creaked open, and Cassian smirked at her as he stepped through the door, with Azriel right on his heels. Both males stopped just inside the room, staring at her, and she bit her lip to keep from calling out to them. Cassian stalked towards her, and Azriel just sank into an armchair next to the door, content to watch, for now at least. Nesta kept her eyes on Cassian as he halted at the foot of the bed, leaning forwards, just enough to be able to gently trail a hand across her bare breasts. Nesta gasped, and tried to arch her back, but coughed again when the movement pulled on the collar, and she relaxed, panting for breath. Cassian smirked again, and cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers, gently, then more insistently, and she opened for him, letting out a muffled moan as his tongue slid alongside hers, claiming, dominant, and she whimpered when he stood up and backed away from her,

"Cass," she whined, "Please," and then bit her lip, realizing what she had said,

"Oh dear, what happen to 'I don't beg', Nesta?" Azriel drawled from across the room, standing up from his chair, and pulling another one to just in front of the bed, not an armchair, this one was smaller, almost simple, and he smirked at her when she narrowed her eyes, trying to work out what they were planning. "She looks rather uncomfortable, Cass, perhaps we should release her?"

"Oh, we can't do that," Cassian chuckled, "But, we _could_ move her to be more comfortable, would you like that, sweetheart?" Nesta nodded, "Use your words,"

"Yes! Please,"

"Please what?"

"Please, Sir, I need-" she was cut off by Azriel behind her, pulling back on the collar, leaving her wriggling, and trying to escape his grip. She slumped forwards as he disconnected the chain from her collar, leaving her head free to move. But, with her hands and feet still bound together, she couldn't move from where she was sprawled face-down on the bed. She whined, and Azriel ran a hand up her side, gripping her chin, and forcing her to look at Cassian, "Please, Sir," she whispered again, "Please," Cassian cocked his head to one side,

"Alright, since you begged so nicely, we'll be kind to you, for now." She dropped her head the moment Azriel let go of her face, his hands trailing down her body, until he reached the chains binding her still. "Eyes on me," Cassian reminded her as Azriel undid the chains, leaving her able to move, although not for long, as he scooped her up, and deposited her in the chair at the foot of the bed. Immediately, he pulled her hands behind her, reattaching the chain between the cuffs, pinning her to the chair. She glanced around, looking for Cassian, but he'd snuck behind her, and now placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently, and pushed her head sideways, leaving her skin exposed for his attention. Nesta moaned as Cassian kissed his way up the side of her neck and along her jaw, hardly noticing Azriel's touch on her legs, until he grasped her ankles and pulled them apart. She tried to look, to see what he was doing, but Cassian grasped a hold of her hair, holding her head still. Azriel pulled her legs wider apart, cuffing her feet, then her knees to the chair's legs,

"I had this specially made," he muttered, and Cassian released her hair, finally allowing her to look at Azriel, his gaze dark, roaming over her body, now fully on display, "It allows for optimum control," he continued, and Nesta wriggled, unable to find even an inch of movement, she was completely still, except for her head. She whimpered, half in anticipation, half in fear as she realized that she was completely at his mercy, and tried to look round for Cassian,

"Shhhhh, sweetheart, it's okay," her mate murmured in her ear, and she relaxed as he clipped the chain from the collar to the chair, forcing her to stare straight ahead, straight at the bed. "So beautiful," Cassian whispered before stepping away from behind her, and shrugging his shirt and pants off, with Azriel following suit. Both of them? Right now? She couldn't, and her breathing quickened with the slight edge of fear, but she didn't make a sound. Azriel was still stood in front of her when he pivoted to face Cassian,

"Get on the bed." Nesta couldn't see how her mate responded, but Azriel narrowed his eyes, "Now." Moments later, Cassian had climbed onto the bed, "Face Nesta." He did so, sitting still in the middle of the bed, watching her, and she fought the urge to beg him to come back. Azriel climbed onto the bed behind him, and shoved him forwards, forcing him to throw his hands out to avoid face-planting on the mattress. Azriel then pulled Cassian onto his knees, forcing his ass up in the air. "Watch, Nesta, and don't make a sound, do you understand?" She nodded, "I said, do you understand?"

"Yes." Azriel raised an eyebrow, ignoring Cassian struggling to get his hands back underneath him as he stared straight at Nesta, "Yes, Spymaster." She whispered, and Azriel grinned at her, his shadows knocking Cassian's hands out from underneath him as soon as he'd managed to get up, sending him sprawling face-first on the mattress again. Nesta bit down on her lip as Azriel popped open the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand, and kept eye contact with her as he slowly eased a finger into her mate's ass. Cassian moaned, loudly, and Nesta strained against the restraints, but slumped back when they held firm. Cassian wriggled and tried to push himself back onto his hands, but again Azriel's shadows knocked them out from underneath him, forcing him to stay face down, ass up on the bed, his wings drooped beside him on the mattress. His pants and moans were almost Nesta's undoing as Azriel eased a second finger into him, and if it weren't for Azriel's reminder, she would have cried out, "Silent, Nesta, or he gets punished." The whine that had been building in her throat died immediately, and tears pricked her eyes from the frustration of being forced to watch, with no chance for any relief, from either of them. 

Cassian was still panting as Azriel added a third finger, making the male underneath him squirm, and grind his hips against Azriel's hand, Nesta tried to turn away, but the collar held her still, forcing her to keep watching. She closed her eyes as a last resort, but opened them when Azriel tutted softly, 

"Already misbehaving?" Azriel glanced down at Cassian, "What should I do with you, then?" He wasn't actually asking Cassian, who didn't answer, but gasped in surprise when shadows covered his face, "Last warning, Nesta, next time I'll do more than take away his senses." Cassian didn't react, the shadows must be muffling his ears as well as blinding him, then. Nesta trembled, but nodded, keeping her eyes open as Azriel smiled, "I never asked, how was training without me the other day?" Nesta wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer, so she just nodded, hoping that was enough, "Good? Have you started working on daggers and shorter blades yet?" Nesta shook her head, how was Azriel making small talk while buried knuckled-deep in her mate's ass? It was almost as if he could hear her thoughts, because he chuckled, "I bet Gwyn would pick it up the fastest."

"No way!" Nesta clamped her mouth shut, as if that would stop Azriel from noticing, he just grinned at her,

"Naughty," he crooned, no fair, he had _tried_ to make her speak, that was cheating! "Watch." He said as he pulled his hand away, and lifted the shadows around Cassian's face, "Your mate spoke, Cass, very naughty indeed,"

"How dreadful," Cassian managed, "What shall we do with her?" He'd forgotten,

"Oh, Cass, I'm not going to do anything with her, but _you_ are not allowed to come until I say." Cassian let out a breath, and made to complain but Azriel was already lining up behind him, and muffled Cassian's moans by shoving his face into the mattress. He set a punishing pace, rougher than he'd been with Nesta, and only let Cassian's head go after a few thrusts, leaving him gasping for air, and panting on the bed. Nesta strained against the chains again, desperate to reach him, to not be left alone. Cassian moaned again when Azriel gripped the base of his wings, using them to pull him backwards with each thrust, forcing himself deeper, and Nesta almost cried out for them, either of them, the twin moans of pleasure almost too much. Azriel groaned, and thrust particularly hard into Cassian's ass, before climaxing inside him. Cassian moaned again, and met Nesta's eyes, her own desperation mirrored there. "You can speak now, Nesta." Azriel said, pulling out, and letting Cassian collapse onto the bed next to him, panting for breath. Azriel pulled him to a sitting position, "Your turn to watch, Cass." He muttered before something tickled Nesta's leg, climbing higher. She couldn't look down, but she knew what it was. A shadow,

"Please, Spymaster." She started, but cut herself off with a moan as the shadow climbed higher, and brushed against her clit. She moaned again, and Cassian stirred, "Please, I, I want-" she screamed as the shadow dived inside her, hitting all the right spots at the same time, but not hard enough, it wasn't going to make her come. One look at Azriel's smirk told her that he had intended that. Slowly, Cassian was coming back to himself, enough that he tried to stand to go to her, but was yanked back by a wing, 

"Sit. Still." Azriel demanded, "It's her turn, then you can play." He turned to face Cassian, leaving the shadow to torment Nesta on its own, and muttered something that even Nesta's fae hearing couldn't detect, but it made Cassian fall still, and mutter,

"Okay." He would never be able to fully submit, could never refer to anyone else by a title, but it was enough for Azriel, he knew that. The shadow hardened its attacks on Nesta's sex, leaving her struggling for breath as she screamed and whimpered, and Azriel moved back behind Cassian, but didn't move him, instead laying his hands on his friend's shoulders. Cassian closed his eyes and moaned when Azriel's hands slid down to his wings, stroking delicately over the sensitive membranes, and Cassian locked eyes with Nesta. She imagined it was him inside her, not a shadow, but her mate, she wanted him, now, she wanted him inside her, and she yelled out his name as the shadow finally let her climax, before sliding away, leaving her empty, and desperate to be filled, by something, anything. She hardly registered Azriel speaking, until Cassian moaned out her name and finally spilled onto the bed beneath him.

"Go get her." Azriel said, finally allowing Cassian to cross the room to Nesta, with Azriel now standing behind her, she fixed her gaze on Cassian, dropping to his knees between her legs. It was too soon, she whimpered and tried to shake her head, but she didn't stop him as he lowered his mouth to her, leaving her gasping and screaming his name, again and again. Tears pricked her eyes when he came up for air, and told her that she wasn't to come, quite happily slipping back into his usual role with her. She tried desperately to hold back, tears starting to fall down her face at the effort of delaying her climax, and sobbed when Azriel brushed up the side of her ribs, finding her breasts, and slowly teasing them while Cassian kept her pinned on the edge, unable to cross it without his permission. She sobbed again when he sucked her clit into his mouth, straining against the restraints, she was going to come, with, or without permission. She wriggled as much as she could, and Azriel tugged back on the collar, forcing her to fall silent,

"Sit still." He reminded her, continuing his teasing until she completely fell apart under their attentions. The moment Cassian tapped her leg to let her know she could come, her thighs squeezed around Cassian's head as much as they could while she screamed, and climaxed again, still crying and panting when the males stood away from her.

Cassian stepped behind the chair to release Nesta, and lifted her into his arms, she whimpered, and buried her face in his neck, desperately trying to draw air into her lungs as he carried her across to the bed. She sighed as he settled her down among the pillows, and Azriel stepped back, leaving them for a moment while Cassian kissed along her jaw, and down her neck, before kissing her mouth again, gentler this time, loving, not claiming. She clung on to his shoulders, savoring every point of contact between them as he slowly pushed into her. Nesta's eyes rolled back, and she fell limp beneath Cassian as he slowly worked to seat himself inside her. He kissed her temple and pulled out, slowly thrusting back in a few times, kissing her all the while, until she squeezed his hands to go faster. He obliged her, moving quicker, thrusting harder but keeping his love flowing along the mating bond between them. She returned every thought, every emotion he showed her, and lifted her face to kiss his jaw, holding herself against him while he moved inside her. 

It wasn't long before his thrusts became erratic, and he spilled inside her, making her gasp and clench around him as she climaxed, safe in his embrace, and he kept moving, working her through it, until she dropped limp onto the bed again. He rolled off her, and pulled her onto his chest, rubbing her back with one hand while she recovered, the other in her hair, holding her against him. She snuggled into him with the haze of her climax still over her mind, but as she came back, she lifted herself up a bit, and wiggled her ass, looking over her shoulder for Azriel as she lowered herself back onto Cassian's cock, that slightly arrogant smirk returning yet again as Azriel checked that he was okay with everything before slowly easing into Nesta's ass. He didn't need to prepare her for him, Cassian had already done it before tying her up earlier. Cassian now grasped a hold of her hips, setting the pace for Azriel to match, switching roles with Azriel, he was in control now, despite being on the bottom, he was the one calling the shots,

"Don't be soft, Az," he chuckled, "Fuck her," and thrust upwards particularly hard to illustrate his point, making Nesta's arms buckle, sending her sprawling onto his chest, whimpering with each thrust from either male. Up from Cassian, then immediately down from Azriel. Each thrust forced both males deeper into her, until she could think of nothing else than the overwhelming pleasure from both their cocks buried inside her. She gasped for breath when Azriel pulled her hair, forcing her head up, forcing her to arch off Cassian, leaving her breasts exposed for her mate while Azriel tugged on her hair with each thrust. Cassian cupped both her breasts in him hands, massaging them in time with his own thrusts, and reached over her to pull Azriel's face to his own, kissing the male deeply, leaving Nesta whining in complaint, until Azriel turned and kissed her cheek,

"Jealous, are we, Nes?" He chuckled, thrusting deeper into her, at the same time as Cassian pressed his lips to hers, but then shoved her off, pushing Azriel back at the same time. Cassian rose, and guided Nesta's face towards him, and she automatically opened her mouth for him. She moaned around him when Azriel thrust back into her, forcing her down onto Cassian's cock so hard she gagged and tried to pull back, but Cassian had a hand gripping her hair, forcing her still as he thrust into her mouth, and she gagged again, tears forming each time his cock struck the back of her throat. She wriggled to get more comfortable, and Azriel paused to let her, only continuing when she shoved her hips backwards. Azriel chuckled behind her, "Greedy," she moaned again as he thrust harder, deeper into her, "You know Cassian told me how you said you wanted two cocks inside you," Nesta tried to look at him, but Cassian gripped her face, starting to fuck her throat in earnest now, just gentle enough to keep her from choking again, "He said how you wanted both of us, together. You wanted two Illyrians inside you. I wonder, would you complain if he decided to share you with everyone?" No, probably not, she admitted to herself, and tried to speak, only managing a weak cry, Azriel gripped her hips tighter, thrusting harder until he spilled inside her, pulling out to allow Cassian to shove her down on her back, and thrust his cock harder down her throat. She swallowed as he came, not losing a single drop of the release he pumped down her throat, and he grinned at her when he let her up,

"Good girl," he muttered, kissing her gently, seemingly only remembering Azriel when he crawled across the mattress towards them, "Lie down, Az, let Nesta see exactly what you can do with that mouth of yours." Azriel flopped onto his back, and Cassian guided Nesta to hover over his face, and Azriel took over guiding her down onto him. Nesta looked round for Cassian when he let go, "I'm still here," he muttered, "I'm just gonna do Az a favor," he said, and lowered himself to his forearms to take Azriel's cock into his mouth. Azriel stopped his attentions on Nesta's sex, and she ground her hips against his face until he continued on, he hadn't been expecting that, then. She grinned, and gripped his hands on her hips, guiding them up to her breasts, and moaned, letting herself go to the pleasure, closing her eyes. Only the sounds of Cassian sucking Azriel's cock kept her from drifting into her mind completely, and she cried out both males' names as she climaxed again, and from the way Azriel sucked her clit into his mouth, hard, she knew he had followed her. She lay beside him once Cassian had helped her move off of him, and Cassian wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder gently,

"You alright, Az?" She asked, squeezing his shoulder, and he nodded,

"I just, I wasn't expecting that just then, it was good though," he added quickly, as if worried that he'd upset them,

"That's good," Nesta mumbled, and quickly glanced at Cassian to check he was okay before snuggling into Azriel a bit, "I wasn't sure exactly what you meant before." She mumbled,

"What I meant?"

"She means when you suggested we share your cock. Even though we discussed it, you still weren't expecting to watch me get fucked, were you sweetheart?" Cassian chuckled,

"No. No I was not. Perhaps I'll have to start doing that, then." She grinned, and Cassian gently bit her shoulder, laying a wing across them all.

*****

Nesta wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, Azriel was pulling his clothes back on, he smiled at her before quickly saying something to Cassian and slipping out again. Nesta sat up, and Cassian sank onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his side, and kissed her forehead. Her hair was wet.

"Did you put me in the bath?"

"Yeah, you've been sleeping for about an hour, we really thought you'd wake up, but you just wriggled and clung on to me." Nesta flushed, 

"I'm not that bad,"

"It's adorable, I love it," he flicked her nose gently, and grabbed her hairbrush from their bedside table, starting to slowly brush out her hair, easing the tangles with his fingers before brushing through it, leaving it falling in a cascade around her shoulders, "Was everything alright? I know it was a bit more intense than before. Especially the chair." 

"I liked the chair. Even when you two were just picking on me." She laughed, "And it did give me a wonderful view." She sighed, and leaned her head against him, "How come you never told me that you enjoyed that?" She asked, 

"I don't know, it never came up, I guess."

"Well, do you want me to do that?"

"Do _you_ want to?" He countered,

"I wouldn't really know how," she admitted, "And I'm quite happy with you fucking me, if you are."

"I am. It's only ever been with males that I've considered, and enjoyed, getting fucked, but if you want to at some point, we can see." She giggled and leaned back against him fully,

"Perhaps, but we'll see, I guess." He kissed her again, and murmured that he loved her, laying her back down on the now-fresh sheets, and pulled her onto his chest, she laid her head against him, listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.


End file.
